


Просто свободный вечер

by BrownShrike



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, First Kiss, M/M, Not a Love Story, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike
Summary: Вообще-то Мо Сюаньюй любит Цзинь Гуанъяо и больше никого, но в жизни вечно что-нибудь получается не так, особенно тогда, когда сталкиваешься с Сюэ Яном.
Relationships: Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Mò Xuányǔ, Mò Xuányǔ/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Просто свободный вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан для [Mo Dao Zu Shi Wars](https://mdzs-wars.diary.ru) (и с тех пор капельку отредактирован). Спасибо товарищам по команде, играть с таким неожиданным сочетанием персонажей оказалось весело. ~~Сюэ Ян очень уж... добрый, но и маньяки имеют право на перерывы от своих увлечений. Наверное.~~

Розовые восковые магнолии в саду цвели до того дивно, что трудно было не залюбоваться. Мо Сюаньюй и залюбовался; на пару минут печальные мысли почти отпустили его, но потом накатили опять. Какая это мука ‒ жить рядом с обожаемым братом, но не мочь прикоснуться к нему, не решаться даже заглянуть в его восхитительные глаза цвета перезревших вишен! Мо Сюаньюй собрался было снова оросить слезами вышитый золотом рукав, но вдруг его окликнули:

‒ Эй! Ты до утра рыдать собираешься?

Мо Сюаньюй вскинул голову: на ветке страшно разросшегося от старости бука сидел худощавый парень с тонкими, птичьими чертами лица. Красивый, пожалуй ‒ конечно, не чета братцу Гуанъяо, но стройный и, похоже, сильный.

‒ Я вас знаю, ‒ пробормотал Мо Сюаньюй и громко шмыгнул припухшим носом ‒ ужасно безобразно, наверное, но делать нечего. ‒ Вы... Вы талантливый молодой господин Сюэ Чэнмэй, товарищ... дорогого брата.

Сюэ Чэнмэй пожал плечами.

‒ Если знаешь, так сопли не размазывай ‒ смотреть тошно. Чего раскис?

‒ Простите, господин Сюэ, я не смею вам поведать, ‒ церемонно выдавил Мо Сюаньюй, пряча лицо за растрепавшимися прядями волос.

‒ А я и сам угадаю, не дурак, ‒ хмыкнул Сюэ Чэнмэй. ‒ Тебя же тут все «недотепой Мо» зовут, и слуги вместе с ними... А еще ты по Цзинь Гуанъяо сохнешь, прямо дышать не можешь.

‒ Откуда вы... Кто вам рассказал? ‒ едва не крикнул Мо Сюаньюй, чувствуя, как полыхают у него уши.

‒ Да никто! ‒ заржал Сюэ Чэнмэй. ‒ Я слепой, по-твоему? Таскаешься за ним, ресницами хлопаешь... Тебе непременно надо, чтобы парень, иначе никак?

Мо Сюаньюй скорбно промолчал.

‒ По мне один черт ‒ парень, девка, ‒ продолжил Сюэ Чэнмэй, спрыгнул наконец с ветки и неторопливо приблизился к Мо Сюаньюю. Улыбка у Сюэ Чэнмэя была чуднáя, кривоватая, звероватая, и неприятно ‒ Мо Сюаньюй лишь сейчас заметил ‒ выпирали длинные клыки. ‒ В «весенний дом» бы тебе... нет, куда там, испугаешься. Ты целовал хоть раз кого?

Мо Сюаньюй по-прежнему молчал, но теперь возмущенно.

‒ Вижу, не целовал, ‒ с удовлетворением кивнул Сюэ Чэнмэй. ‒ А попробовать не хочешь? Я тебе устрою, мне того ‒ для страдальцев не жалко.

Смысл его слов дошел до Мо Сюаньюя не сразу, а когда все-таки дошел, он остолбенел от неожиданности.

‒ Я... ‒ запнулся он. ‒ Мое сердце... только брату Гуанъяо…

‒ Нужно мне сто лет твое сердце, ‒ фыркнул Сюэ Чэнмэй. ‒ Ты меня целуй, а сам глаза закрой и воображай братца, ясно? Воображать ты умеешь, недотепа Мо?

Мо Сюаньюй умел.

‒ Вот и не трясись, ‒ кивнул Сюэ Чэнмэй, притягивая Мо Сюаньюя за ворот. ‒ Думаешь, неверный такой? Ерунда... Давай, хорош морщиться.

Сюэ Чэнмэй впился в рот Мо Сюаньюя. Торопливо, по-хозяйски втолкнул горячий мокрый язык. Мо Сюаньюй много читал в тайных старинных книгах о «блаженстве единения», но сейчас не ощущал ни единения, ни особенного блаженства ‒ скорее странное облегчение: впервые за долгое время он будто насытился. Мо Сюаньюй попытался представить прелестное лицо Цзинь Гуанъяо, но перед глазами вставала темнота, пустая и теплая, и в темноте жадно, раздраженно мял его Сюэ Чэнмэй. Внезапно Мо Сюаньюя выдернула из морока боль ‒ не острая, но неожиданная, от укуса.

‒ Вы?.. ‒ удивленно выпалил он, отстраняясь.

‒ А я тоже кое-кого вообразил, ‒ осклабился Сюэ Чэнмэй и потянулся. ‒ У меня, между прочим, и без тебя всякого хватает... Вообще ты не мерзкий, недотепа Мо. Конфеты есть?

Мо Сюаньюй моргнул: по-видимому, в устах Сюэ Чэнмэя «не мерзкий» шло за похвалу, и он решил не переспрашивать. Раскосые черные глаза Сюэ Чэнмэя блестели, а бледное лицо раскраснелось; право, гораздо лучше был нежно-фарфоровый Цзинь Гуанъяо с его аккуратными, словно нарисованными чертами, зато на Сюэ Чэнмэя отчего-то не было мучительно стыдно глядеть, и, может, постепенно Мо Сюаньюй осмелился бы слегка поддразнить его в ответ.

‒ Нет. Извините, господин Сюэ.

‒ Заведи, ‒ небрежно бросил Сюэ Чэнмэй. ‒ Я здорово конфеты люблю. Ладно, мне скоро уйти отсюда придется ‒ надолго, понятно? А ты поменьше нюни распускай, будут лезть ‒ ты их... Я тебя попозже научу, как с ними. Братцу поклон!

Сюэ Чэнмэй залез обратно на раскидистый бук, перемахнул с ветки на ограду и пропал в неспешно сгущающемся сумраке ‒ стремительно, как и появился, а Мо Сюаньюй опустился на прохладную каменную скамью, обескураженно ощупывая губы кончиками пальцев. Ничего подобного с ним прежде не случалось, но его не тянуло ни плакать, ни злиться, ни каяться перед братцем Гуанъяо; он просто трогал прикушенное место. Поодаль, за кустарником, показалась парочка служанок; поймав их терпеливо-жалостливые взгляды, Мо Сюаньюй пригладил челку ‒ и почему-то расхохотался в голос.

Больше он никогда не встречал Сюэ Чэнмэя.

Точнее, встречал ‒ но не он.


End file.
